


Nothing I want more

by starkerswonderland



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute little family, M/M, Peter and Tony are madly in love, Tony is her stepdad, peter has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerswonderland/pseuds/starkerswonderland
Summary: Peter has a 6 year old daughter, Liv. They live with Tony, Peter's new partner. They are like a perfect family, almost. Liv wants Tony to be her real Dad, too, so she comes up with an idea.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Nothing I want more

**Author's Note:**

> I received a really cute request on tumblr:  
> Peter has a 6 years daughter in his previous marriage and his kid nervously tells him that she wanted to Tony, her step dad to adopt her 
> 
> This one is rather short...and probably not my best work, I struggled a bit with writing.But I hope it’s enjoyable! The name I chose for Peter’s daughter is the name of the person that means the world to me.  
> Love you all!

“….8…9…10. I’m coming!”, Peter smiled and turned around.

  
He had his eyes closed for the last 10 seconds and counted, so his sweet little daughter, Liv, would have enough time to find a good spot to hide.   
She was a pretty creative girl, so Peter was well aware of the fact that searching for her could be quite difficult.   
But he also knew that sometimes his sweetheart would get so excited with the wish to be found that she would somehow give away her hideout.

He started roaming through the large apartment, starting in the living room. The windows allowed to see the streets and most of the skyscrapers of New York from above. Peter could often just stand there and watch this in awe. He never lived so big and luxurious like he did now before, making him wonder if this was just a dream he would soon wake up from. 

This was his, and his daughters’, home now for two years. They moved in after Tony insisted on having his loved ones around him all the time. Peter had been reluctant, he always was when it came to letting someone new in his life, but opening up to Tony Stark was one of the best decisions he ever made.   
This man did not only love him with all his heart, he also treated his daughter like the most precious treasure, even though she was not his.

Peter kneeled down to look under the couch; the space in between it and the floor was small but enough for a cheeky little girl. No Liv.

He grinned. “I almost got yoouu…”, he called teasingly and waited to hear if there maybe was a little giggle before taking a look behind the curtains, under the blanket on the cosy armchair and then went to the kitchen. He opened some of the cabinets, to see if she maybe was hiding in one. But she wasn’t. Alright. So, the bedrooms, he thought.

Going through the hallway, Peter stopped for a moment when he passed the framed photo on the wall of himself, Tony and Liv. They made it in Central Park in the summer. Liv was smiling as bright as the sun itself and Tony…   
Peter smiled gently, because Tony was looking at him with so much love.

Peter forced himself not to stand here and drown in his feelings for the man, he still had a mission to complete.

“I’m coming closer!”, he grinned and opened the door to his and Tony’s bedroom, surprised to see Liv standing in the middle of it, staring at a suit of Tony hanging on the closet.

“Honey, you had some more creative hideout’s before”, he joked with a soft smile and sat down at the edge of the bed, studying his daughter’s face. “What’s on your mind?”

Liv still looked at the suit, kneading her fingers and then blushing, before she turned away and quickly ran out of the room.   
“What…?”, Peter raised his brows in confusion. That was, in fact, an unusual reaction for his daughter. Sometimes she was shy, yes, especially when she was confronted with new situations and challenges, but usually she quickly warmed up to everything and everyone quickly and conquered every heart within minutes with her soft and lovely character.   
At home, however, she was always relaxed and just herself.

Peter got up again, looking at the suit and brushing it with his fingers slightly, before following Liv to her room, where she was sitting on her bed now, surrounded by all her plush toys.

“Honey, what was that? You got something you want to tell me?”, Peter asked softly and sat down on the bed, taking the plush penguin next to him and waggling with it’s wings playfully to her. Liv smiled and hugged her favourite plush toy, a pink elephant she got since she was a baby, in her arms.   
“….when does Tony come back home?”, she then asked and played with the big ears of the elephant, twisting them between her fingers as if the elephant could fly away with them.

“He’s at work, sweetheart, but he will come home soon. Then we have dinner and if you like…I am sure he reads you a story again.”

Liv nodded eagerly and then looked at her elephant. Peter knew there was something else on her mind. He gave her a bit of time; it obviously meant a lot to her that she was so hesitant to speak about it. 

In such moments, Peter wondered if this beautiful girl with the adorable doe eyes could be any sweeter. Tony always commented such moments saying “it’s in the family”, making Peter blush almost as much as Liv did now.

“…do you think….that maybe…”, she started and chewed her lip before she held the elephant in front of her face. Peter wondered when he had seen her so nervous about anything the last time.   
“Mr. Trunks wants to know if Tony…wants to keep him?”, she said.

Peter had to smile. “Of course Tony wants to keep him, he is the best elephant, isn’t he?”, he said and had a hint of an idea what Liv may be getting at with this.

There was a little mewl, that answer was not what she wanted to hear. “And…also the others?”, she tried again, still hiding behind her elephant. “All of your plushies are welcome here. Tony likes them all”, Peter explained and looked at the penguin in his hand. “Right?”, he said and moved the penguin as if he was nodding. Liv dropped the elephant and made her way to Peter through all the plushies like an icebreaker ship.

“….Can…I….”, she mumbled and then wrapped her arms around Peters neck and buried her face in his shoulder.   
“…do you think Tony wants to keep me too…?”, she asked cautiously and pressed her face into the fabric of his sweater.

“Of course he wants to keep you, Honey, he loves you”, Peter smiled and hugged her tight. She fell silent for a minute or two, just smiling to herself and figuring out how to ask what she wanted to ask.   
She knew that Tony was her stepdad, that he was the man on Peter’s side and that they were a family, the two had explained all that to her, so she also knew that Tony was not really her Dad.   
She did not really belong to him. Peter had explained to her that if people who were not “the real parents” wanted to be parents for someone, they had to adopt them.   
And she wanted Tony to be her real Dad so much.

She was just about to speak up to Peter, as they both heard the lift to the apartment.   
“Oh, seems like he’s coming home early today”, Peter said and both of their faces lit up with joy. He was about to stand up, holding Liv in his arms as she looked at him with panic in her eyes.   
She still had to ask! And now she had the pressure to do it quick because she could not say it in front of Tony, what if he would laugh about her? Or say no?

“Wait…!”, she mewled and looked at Peter with a stressed expression.

“Don’t you want to say hi?”, Peter smiled and eased her stress with some soothing touches to her cheek, gently brushing her hair behind her ear.

“I want to ask something…I….”, she was all nervous again. 

“Can...Can Tony adopt me…? And…be my real Dad?”, she finally spoke, barely louder than a whisper, as if she was telling Peter one of her big secrets.

Before Peter could answer, Tony entered the room and stopped when he saw them both, a warm smile on his lips.

“There you are. Bad timing?”, he asked and looked at Peter, the younger one shaking his head. “No…perfect timing, actually”, Peter looked at Liv and then back to Tony. She did not dare to look at him, her face turning as red as a tomato.

Peter closed the distance to Tony, kissing him and inhaling his cologne deeply, he just loved to be around this man, to see him, smell him, something about his presence always made Peter melt. And it obviously had a similar effect on his daughter, because now she wrapped her arms around Tony’s neck, sticking to the man like a koala.

Tony held her safe and smiled. “Cuddling hours already, mh?”, he asked and held Liv with one arm, wrapping the other around Peter.

“It’s always cuddling hours”, Peter grinned, his heart felt warm when he thought about what Liv had just asked him.

“Tony…I think there is something we should talk about”, Peter began with a soft tone and if he hadn’t used this tone, Tony would have feared to be in real trouble. He had heard the “we need to talk”-thing way too often in his life.

“What something?”, he asked and kissed Liv’s head, making the little girl sigh with happiness.

“I wondered…if you could imagine to adopt our princess here….so we are a real family?”, he asked and smiled as Liv buried her face in Tony’s neck with panic.

Tony’s expression was hard to read, but only for a fragment of time, then it softened and he almost was a bit….teary-eyed?

“Need a tissue?”, Peter teased and gently kissed the man’s cheek. Tony was no one to hide his emotions but also not someone to cry much.

“No...no…just…something in my eye”, he said and hugged Peter tighter, just like Liv. The girl’s heart was beating like crazy, she still hid her face, waiting for Tony’s answer was like waiting to open her gifts on Christmas. Peter, however, did not worry to hear the man’s answer. He could read it in his eyes, see it in the way he held them both.

“There is nothing I want more than that.”


End file.
